Called From Afar
by Dynasty Black
Summary: I want to see about developing this story. Give me feedback on what you think. I'm still working on my other one. Kelly never really considered herself a normal person, despite living a normal life. An encounter with a person that seems to be from worlds away makes her wonder if he is for real, or really out of his mind.


Disclaimer: My characters, my story, my plot. Dragonriders of Pern universe belongs respectively to Anne McCaffrey, and her son Todd.

**Prologue**

Kelly Simms always considered herself to be a stranger on a distant planet. Indeed, unlike any of the other girls in her class, she wasn't really into the things they were into- boys, cars, clothes, anything like that. Her mind was always in a far off galaxy somewhere. And for being a Junior in high school, one would think that she was more than mature enough to not have a kid's fantasy daydream of life on other planets. She had a boyfriend, sure; they'd been dating for two years already, but every now and again she would confuse him with her talk. Classes were a bore to her, so most of her time was spent staring out the window, letting her mind wander. Her family didn't really understand her; she was smart, being on the honor roll at her school several times, but she still had a hard time focusing on her work. Her younger brother would always tease her about being alienated from everyone else, despite her circle of friends, which everyone in school called the Misfit Squad due to them not being very popular with everyone else. Popularity didn't suit Kelly very well. She was cute, with soft, brown skin, natural hazel eyes, long straight hair that went past her shoulders to her upper back which she usually wore in pigtails, and a body that was slightly more developed and toned than most of the Senior girls there. Despite her somewhat reserved demeanor, she enjoyed exercising every chance she got. She wasn't a prideful person, to be sure, but she still felt pretty good about herself, and she had never thought that her life had any significance...until recently, that is.

**Chapter 1: The Strange Visit**

"Okay, class. I have a special assignment for you all," Mr. Malvo, the Social Economics teacher, said. It was fourth period at Darlington High School in Manhattan, NY. Second semester had just begun, and it would be a while before the students had any more holidays to celebrate away from school. Kelly was hoping that she wouldn't get this class again. Mr. Malvo was a boring teacher, whose long, drawling voice made him sound as if he should be in a Clear Eyes commercial. She halfway listened as he labored on about the assignment.

"For three weeks, we are going to conduct an interview with someone you have never met. But it won't be with just anybody on the street. I am going to give you certain places that you can interview a person in a controlled environment. Does anyone want to take a guess at what I mean by 'controlled environment'? Anyone?" Nobody raised their hand, so he just drawled on.

"It is an environment where people are kept under a watchful eye, such as a prison, or a mental institution..."

_ If he keeps talking like this, _I'm_ going to end up in a mental institution!_ Kelly thought. She turned towards the window and stared outside, propping her head on her hand. Across the street the elementary school children were having recess. Some were playing on the monkey bars, others were in and around the jungle gym. One group of children were playing a hearty game of dodge ball, throwing the balls as hard as they can at each other. Kelly sighed. She missed those days, being able to go outside and be free from the confines of a classroom. She loathed the curriculum of indoctrination that she and others were forced by the law of life to endure, which she was sure wouldn't benefit her after she graduated. Like her parents, she would have to get a job, get married eventually, perhaps have a kid or two...

"If Miss Simms would kindly join us for class," Mr. Malvo said at her elbow, startling her out of reverie. She snapped her head up towards him. His face registered slight irateness at being ignored in class. A few of the students snickered at her embarrassment at being caught.

"Or perhaps you would like to join the Third Grade children for recess, and stay with them for the rest of the day?"

"Sorry, Mr. Malvo," Kelly muttered as she straightened in her seat.

The day was finally over, and everyone was free to go home. During the bus ride, Kelly thought over the assignment the class was given. She had never conducted an interview with anyone before. Mr. Malvo had given everyone cards with their designated areas to do their interviews. The people they were to interview will be made known to them once they get there, and they were to start that very weekend, which made some of them upset since it took away part of their weekend of laziness. Kelly looked at the card she was given. It was the address to a mental institution on the corner of 74th and MLK, not too far from her house on 25th and Broadway, so she could ride her bike there. She thought it ironic that she would be the one to have this place for an interview. One of the boys named Derrick Richardson got the police station, and another girl named Amy Pitts got a homeless shelter. At least Derrick got something cool. He'll probably interview some cop with interesting stories about chases and robberies and the like.

"Hey, Kel," said a cheerful voice next to her. Kelly turned to see her friend Jessica Fields plopping down into her seat. Jessica was one of those sporty girls with red hair and freckles around her nose that gave her a proverbial cuteness. Somehow, only her nose had the freckles while the rest of her skin stayed the normal white. Despite her being slightly thick in a few places, she was a very active girl who loved sports, her favorite being baseball.

"Hey, Jessi," Kelly said.

"What happened to you in Mr. Malvo's class? You were off in, like, another world or something."

"I _wish_ I was in another world."

"He called your name about eight times, and you didn't even move. It was like you just completely tuned him out."

Kelly shrugged. "His voice became boring, so I kinda stopped paying attention. Anyway, where are you going for this crazy assignment?"

"I got the hospital over on 17th."

"Sheesh, I thought this was a Social Economics interview, not career choices! Everyone else has something cool except me."

"What did you get?"

Kelly sighed. "That mental institution on the corner of 74th and MLK. Funny how there's an MLK in almost every state."

Jessica giggled. "You got a mental institution? Wow! Who will you find there? Some guy who thinks he's an airplane?"

Kelly looked at Jessica, an annoyed expression on her face. "Well, I'm glad to see that you're having fun at my expense over this!"

"I'm sorry, Kel!" Jessica said, still giggling. "I'm not trying to make fun of you. Really, I'm not. I've heard of that institution, though. They have the weirdest kind of people coming in off of the streets, and from people's houses. I remember hearing about one man that thought he was still in the Persian War. Turns out that he had major PTSD, and couldn't recover from it. His family tried their best to cope with it and help him, but it became too much, especially when he tried to attack the dog, thinking it was an enemy spy animal. So they just stuffed him in there."

"Whoa..."

"Yeah. He apparently died, um, I think a few weeks ago. Old age, you know? Better that he went by natural causes."

"Well, I hope I don't get anyone like that. I don't feel like dying just yet."

Kelly used her key on the chain around her neck to open the door to her house, and was assaulted by the family black Labrador, Missy, who put her paws on Kelly's overalls and anxiously looked at her with a series of whines, waiting to be petted. Kelly complied and forced the dog down so she could close the door.

"That you, Kelly?" her mom called from the kitchen.

"Yes, mom," Kelly replied.

"Could you come in here? I need you to help me with getting dinner ready."

Kelly rolled her eyes, for she wanted to just go to her room and flop on her bed. Nevertheless, she set her backpack on the couch and made her way to the kitchen. Her mom was at the sink, her back towards the kitchen entrance.

"I heard you roll your eyes too, young lady," her mom said, her back still turned. Kelly grinned. "Now, get over here and help me peel this corn."

Kelly crossed over to the sink and picked up a corn ear. "Dad make it home yet?"

"No, he'll be a little late. His boss has to go over some things with him."

"Hm."

"'Hm'? What's that supposed to mean?"Her mom looked at her.

"Nothing, mom. I'm just a little tired."

"Mm. How was school, baby?"

"...It was alright. I have this weird assignment I have to do for fourth period, starting this weekend."

"What is it?"

"We have to conduct an interview with someone in a 'controlled environment', Mr. Malvo said."

"Controlled environment?"

Kelly shrugged. "The areas that we are assigned to will apparently have guards, or designated employees, or something. Everyone else got cool places."

"What did you get?"

"That mental institution on 74th and MLK."

"A mental institution?" Her face registered confusion and worry. "Why did he give you that?"

"It was random. I just so happened to be the one to get it, unfortunately."

"Do you know who you will be interviewing?"

"No. He said that we will find out once we get there."

"Well, you be careful when you start this assignment, and make sure you have an orderly there, or whomever is supposed to help you with this."

"I know, mom."

Her brother, Brian, walked in moments later with his basketball tucked under his arm. He was in his seventh grade year, and was on his school's basketball team, and stayed after school for practice. He, too, was assaulted by Missy begging for rubs.

"Ma, I'm home!" he called as he patted Missy.

"Boy, 'Ma' me one more time, hear?!" Mom said, trying to sound threatening. Brian poked his head in the kitchen, grinning. Kelly looked at him, a small smirk on her face. She was breaking celery on the kitchen island while Mom was cutting carrots next to her.

"How was practice, sweetie?" Mom asked as Brian came in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It was good. You know how I do. I swivel, I move, I shoot, and score! The next Metta World Peace here, baby!"

"You also hog the ball like Kobe Bryant,"Kelly muttered.

"Don't think I didn't hear that!" Brian said, trying to go around the island to her side. Kelly held up the stalk she was breaking, ready to hit him with it.

"Hey, hey, hey! Not in here," Mom said, stopping them. "Now, you two go get cleaned up and ready for dinner. Daddy should be home in a little bit." She took the celery stalk from Kelly, shooing them out of the kitchen.

Much later after dinner, Kelly was in her room on the phone with her boyfriend while she did her homework on her bed. Soft music played in the background, giving the room a nice ambiance. She had since locked the door after Brian came barging in asking about his toothbrush, and subsequently teasing her about her talking on the phone with her boyfriend. Kelly loved her little brother, no matter how annoying he could be. At the moment, she was telling her boyfriend, Hiroki Akiyama, about the assignment for the weekend.

"That's a weird assignment," Hiroki said.

"I know, right? It shouldn't take me too long, though. Hopefully, I'll be interviewing an orderly, or someone."

"What if it's one of the patients?"

"Then, it better be someone that just sits there and not say anything. That's an easy interview. I'd probably jump out of my skin if it's one of those patients that have random outbursts."

Hiroki laughed. "I can imagine something like that happening, too."

"Don't jinx me!"

"Heh. Hey, are we still good for that night?"

"I don't see why not," Kelly said, setting her pencil down and rolling onto her back. "I shouldn't be there all morning, not even all day, for that matter."

"Knowing you, Kel, they might think you're one of them and admit you there."

Kelly's face fell. _"Baka yo,"_ she said.

_"Mo, aishiteru,"_ Hiroki responded. Kelly giggled.

"Anyway, I'd better finish this homework so I can go to bed." She turned back over to her position over her books.

"Yeah, it is getting kind of late. I'd better finish mine, too. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, baby."

"I love you too, sweetie. Goodnight." They gave each other a kiss over the phone. Kelly hung up her phone and resumed her homework.

_I do _not_ want to do this,_ Kelly thought as she parked her bike on a bike rack under the porte-cochere outside of the mental institution. As she rode up, she noticed how fairly large the place was. It could have very well passed for a fancy hotel, if not for the old lady sitting out front in a wheelchair staring at her as she rode up. Even as she chained her bicycle to the rack, the lady kept staring at her. Kelly felt nervous under her intense gaze. It felt as if the old woman was peering into her soul with her sloe black eyes. She had no other expression on her face; it just remained neutral as she stared at Kelly. Kelly made a move towards the door, and the old woman slowly turned her head to follow Kelly as she went inside through the automatic doors. She looked back at the old woman still sitting there, still staring at her. She had to be some kind of Native American, or something. Her skin was a little too dark to be Asian, yet her eyes held the typical Asian accent. Kelly tried to think of what Native American tribe was around New York.

"Kelly?" a voice asked ahead of her. Kelly snapped her head towards the front to the speaker, and was a little amazed who it was.

"Alex?" She instantly recognized Jessica's twin brother from his red hair which was cut short. He lacked the nose freckles that his sister has, and he was a little skinnier. He was active as well, but not into sports like his sister. Kelly began to wonder why he was in an orderly suit.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, walking up to her.

"I was about to ask you the same," Kelly said, meeting him halfway.

"I work here. My dad is part of the management staff. He's here a lot, so we don't get to see him much at home. I asked him if I could get a job here to take some of the burden off of his shoulders. So, he pulled some strings, talked to a few people, and here I am." He spread his arms out and let them drop again to his sides.

"Oh wow," Kelly said.

"What are you here for?"

"I have this stupid assignment I have to do for Mr. Malvo's class for three weeks, where I have to interview someone, and ask questions."

"And he gave you this place?"

"It really wasn't that he 'gave' me this place; it was all random, and I just so happen to get this one."

"Well, I do remember dad getting a call earlier this week from Mr. Malvo about being ready for a student to conduct an interview with a patient. Didn't think it'd be you, though."

Kelly groaned. So it was a patient after all! She shuddered to think who would be her person to interview. She was already a target of much teasings from the popular students at school. This would make her the laughing stock of the class!

"It's not that bad, is it?" Alex asked, concerned about her dismay.

"Only if you want to interview someone who thinks they're a snow princess..." she said sarcastically.

"That would be quite a story."

"Do you at least know who it is?" She was hoping against vain hope that it wasn't the old lady sitting outside the door. The way she looked at Kelly crept her out.

"I actually do. Follow me." Alex led her past the receptionist desk down the main hallway. On both sides of her were rooms with low beds in one corner, a sink in the other, and another door that led to the bathroom. Some of the patients were in their rooms sleeping. They passed by one room with the door open. Standing in the doorway was a light skinned girl that looked to be a little older than Kelly herself, and she was humming tunelessly to herself while swaying from side to side and staring off into space. Having never been to a place like this before, Kelly was very unsettled by all that she had seen. One man would begin hopping every five steps he took. There was an orderly there that made sure he didn't hurt himself. There was another woman that looked to be in her mid twenties that sat with a big smile on her face, and for a moment Kelly didn't think there was anything wrong with her, until she just broke into tears and cried almost exactly like a little child. Kelly didn't like to see anyone cry, whether by accident or in a case like this, and she felt her eyes grow hot and damp. She turned away quickly before any tear could actually fall from her eyes. As they walked, Alex explained to her about the patient she was to interview, stopping only a few times to get past the noise of the other patients.

"The cops brought in this guy about a week ago, said that he just kind of showed up out of nowhere one night after hours, at about two in the morning. He didn't have any kind of identification or anything on him, and he was dressed like he just stepped out of a World of Warcraft game or something. They took him to the station, couldn't even find a positive ID on him."

"What's his name?"

"Some weird name, uh...Gu...Gut-something or other. You'll find out when you talk to him. His name is about as funky as the clothes he had on. Looked like a cross between an old fighter pilot and a Zelda wannabe when he took off the jacket. He had on something that looked like a fancy brown tunic, some funny looking badge on his shoulder, and leather pants and boots. That jacket was pretty heavy. Seems it would have been too much for someone his age, but he wore it with ease."

"His age?"

"Well, he didn't give any age, but he looks to be somewhere in his sixties, or so. He's pretty fit for his age, to say the least. Wouldn't have really expected that when he changed into the clothes we gave him." They turned a corner, and continued to walk more. Alex rambled on with his explanation.

"It was just weird. He didn't put up a fight, or anything. Most patients, when they are admitted to our institution, they would put up some kind of struggle when we would change them into the patient robes. He didn't so much as bulge a muscle. Nevertheless, we had to stand there and watch him just in case he did. And when I say the man is fit, he has muscles that I have been trying to get for a while now. And he talks so elegant! His accent seemed European in nature, so we figured that he came from somewhere in Europe, especially with those clothes. The cops looked into that, but couldn't find anything on him, especially because of his name. Couldn't find anything that even remotely resembled a name like that. Gosh, I wish I could remember!"

They stopped in front of a door that led to a day room. Through the window, Kelly could see patients moving around doing various things. Several orderlies were there, making sure they were taken care of.

"If it wasn't for him saying some of the most outrageous things about shells and eggs, you would think that this guy is normal," Alex said as he punched in a code into the lock on the door. He pulled it open, and ushered Kelly inside. The day room was brightly lit from the large windows that displayed a beautiful garden and backyard outside, where there were more patients milling about. Some were watching television to her right, and seemingly discussing about what was on. Alex led her towards the windows, where there was a white, slightly tan man with gray hair, a clean-cut beard that attached to his sideburns, and a nice physique like Alex described, easily seen under his robe. He was standing in profile with his hands behind his back at the window, looking out of it as if he were in a trance of some sort. He looked so relaxed that Kelly didn't want to disturb him, but he seemed to notice her and Alex approaching them. He turned towards them with a genuine smile on his face that was strangely relaxing to Kelly, and she found herself almost smiling as well.

"Hello again, Alex Fields," he said in a smooth tenor voice. Kelly was able to recognize the European accent that was there, but his 's' sounds had a sort of 'sh' sound to it, almost like Sean Connery, she noted.

"Hello to you too, sir."

"And who is this lovely young lady?" The man addressed her with a curt bow.

"Remember that student I told you about that was going to interview you for a class report? This is her."

"Kelly Simms, nice to meet you," Kelly said, extending her hand. The tall man delicately grabbed it with his hand and bent to kiss it. Kelly's eyes widened a little from this type of greeting. Not even Hiroki did anything like this!

"Such a lovely name for a lovely young woman," he said, straightening back up. Alex cleared his throat after the awkward silence that settled among them.

"Um, look. You two find a good spot to have this interview. I'll be in the area, so call me or any of the orderlies if you need _help_." He addressed Kelly, with a slight indication on the word "help", just in case this oddly courteous man tried anything. He turned and walked off, looking over his shoulder from time to time at them. Kelly watched him go, then looked back up at the man of whom she was supposed to give an interview to. He waited there patiently, not once letting the smile drop from his face. Kelly looked around.

"Um...do you know where would be the best place to have this interview?" she asked nervously. The man looked around the area, his eyes resting on a table in the corner.

"Perhaps over there," he said, pointing it out.

"Seems like a quiet area," she said. "Let's go."

They made their way over to the table in the corner of the day room, where not too many people would bother them. He pulled out her chair- yet another thing that startled her- and let her sit, while pushing her chair close to the table. He went around to the other side to sit down himself. Kelly pulled out a notepad, a pen, and a recording device from her backpack.

"What is that funny looking thing?" the man asked, referring to the recorder.

"It's a voice recorder," Kelly said, a little shocked that he'd never seen one before. Of course, that may have been attributed from possibly being born in the middle of the 1940s. "It records the voices of people, which can be used later for certain things, like evidence or something." She turned on the device by pressing a button, and set it on the table. The man looked on, intrigued.

"This is Kelly Simms, conducting an interview at Drake P. Hanes mental institution," she began. "I am here now with a patient that has just come in last week, brought in by the cops. May I please have your name and where you are from, sir?"

The man looked at her, the smile still on his face. He'd never heard 'sir' before, but he knew that it was apparently addressed to him.

"My name is G'ten," he said. "G'ten of Benden Weyr."

I want to develop this story. I have a pretty good idea of how I want it to go. Let me know what you think of this first chapter, and we will see how it develops over time.


End file.
